


But Baby It's Cold Outside

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Study, Christmas Fluff, M/M, arguing and making up, but he is logical and stubborn, i made takao too much like me but i can't help it, it's really only rated t+ because midorima has a smutty-ish daydream, lol, lots of headcannons, midorima isn't a tsundere here, say bye to your teeth, super sugar plum sappiness, takes place the winter of their second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although it was a cute trait, it was a little worrisome how red Takao’s nose and cheeks became, even in the spring, his face often buried in a scarf but his red features still standing out. The snowflakes, even thicker than they had appeared from a distance, were sticking to his dark hair, creating an endearing image. </p><p>Rather, Midorima was enjoying watching him, but if he didn’t bundle up more, he really was going to get frostbite-or, worse, sick. Takao was wearing his scarf, gloves and earmuffs, all comically large on him, but he still was bright red on nearly any parts where his skin was exposed. Midorima had brought a scarf for himself that he was willing to give up, but how could he arrange this in a way that wasn’t covering his eyes or otherwise bothersome?</p><p>“Shin-chan, if you give me that, you’re going to be the one who ends up sick.” Takao suddenly laughed, startling Midorima who had been so caught up in mental images and his own thoughts that he hadn’t even seen his boyfriend swing around to face him, eyes finally smiling again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually still kinda laughing because this was the fic I had been planning for a while, hand-wrote a good portion of (I am such a slow hand writer UGH), but ultimately the fic I posted yesterday took less time to write despite only going off of memory and some bare minimum notes I left myself on tumblr?? Like, okay, kinda like with the video I made for Kazu's birthday, I wasn't as focused or motivated today so it was kinda more writing chunks broken up by periods of messing around, but the story actually changed so much from my original notes anyway LOL.
> 
> Also took Miss Leona's advice from the fic I wrote Kazu for his birthday and wrote a lot more dialogue. I still don't know if it's heavy in it, but there aren't my usual "several descriptive paragraphs" LOLOLOL
> 
> Midorima's mom is kind and general this time, I do believe his parents are overly strict and they wouldn't approve of their son's relationship at first, etc., but since the focus wasn't on them I just pushed any obvious drama opportunities aside just for this one. (Speaking of this, because of the last chapter of "promise of unbreaking love", I also did the thing where Takao wants to be chased so Midorima can prove he cares but Midorima doesn't get it?? LOL)
> 
> Because I'm posting this just minutes before midnight (AO3 says I'm posting things the day after for some reason, but these last two fics were posted on christmas eve and day respectively, in my time zone) Shio hasn't beta-read this yet, but I'll edit it after she does~

Idealistic as it was, Midorima couldn’t help but wish he was alone in his room, being productive. He might have had to ignore his sister talking on her phone in the next room, or his mother and the help clanging around pots and pans downstairs, but that was at least predictable, almost natural; those things he could overlook.

Takao, on the other hand, was anything but background noise. Right now, Midorima was in his most comfortable spot, his bedroom, books placed right where they needed to be for his order and use, but that humming was insufferable.

Even worse, it didn’t seem like Takao was even aware of all the racket he was making, not quite talking level (or at least the elevated, over-excitable volume he always seemed to use) but loud and constant enough that whenever Midorima’s vision and thoughts finally tunneled around the work he was trying to do, his concentration would suddenly be broken by some especially high or enthusiastic note. He grunted under his breathy, willing himself not to start an argument over something so small just because something he couldn’t quite put his finger on what was putting him in a bad mood.

Suddenly Takao made a happy, almost bird-like chirping sound as he jumped up on numb legs to wobble over to the window over Midorima’s bed. Dropping on his knees and crawling over, the point guard kept his eyes on the window with a bright smile.

Midorima kept his eyes on his own paper and pretended to be disinterested, but he eventually realized that he was merely re-reading a question he had already answered.

“Hey Shin-chan, loo-” Takao started, hands cupping the windowsill as he twisted his upper body to look behind him, blue eyes sparkling. A wide smirking grin split his face, however, when he realized that the other had already caved and was trying to look without making it obvious he was interested.

Intertwining his hands and resting them behind his neck, Takao subtly stretched with his back curved in a way that let Midorima see the sizeable snowflakes blustering outside despite how calm it had been earlier. Looking back to see Takao looking at him again, almost as if asking if he wanted to see it better, Midorima merely grunted instead, glad he had someone who was subtly accommodating so that it didn’t always feel like he was losing by giving in. 

Chuckling to himself, obviously understanding without needing anything more, Takao flopped around so his back was to the wall and his feet pin-straight, hands instinctively reaching out towards his toes and he spoke.

“Man it sure is pretty, though~ I haven’t seen snow like this in years!” Despite ending his sentence there, it was obvious his thoughts continued, the boy even laughing from time to time as he probably thought of pranks or outdoor activities he had done with his family when he was younger. Taking a chance while he hoped the other was distracted, Midorima used the chance to check out the window again (and maybe gaze at Takao’s nostalgic smile just a little bit more.)

He personally wasn’t a big fan of winter, bulky clothes and drifts of snow making it hard to get around, not to mention the disgusting mess it became once it started to melt and blend in with the dirt and grass until it turned a murky greyish-black. The first snowfall, especially when it was still up in the air (and he was inside) was pleasing to the eyes, though, he had to admit.

“It’s been cold for months but I still didn’t think it was gonna get this bad, it’s sure gonna suck going back home.” Takao spoke suddenly and in such a loud voice that it became obvious he wanted the other to overhear and respond to him. Midorima, however, was not going to be that easily swept up into his pace this time.

“If you were really worried, you’d buy warmer clothing in the first place.” Midorima couldn’t help but point out the obvious, earning the sort of snorting laugh that meant he had somehow caught Takao entirely off guard. 

“Oww! I was expecting that but still, Shin-chan!” Takao still sounded surprised, and he laughed a little more before continuing. “You could at least ask if I could sleep over or something!”

“After the events that occurred last time, it’d have to be an absolute emergency for me to agree to let you sleep in my house.” The other clarified, not exactly against the idea, he did enjoy Takao’s company, he just wanted to make sure any possible problems were answered and everything was in order. Behind him, another gasped snort came out of Takao’s nose. At least he had the decency to sound guilty.

“I’m sorry Shin-chan, I already said I only snuck into your bed on accident! I came out of the bathroom half-asleep and just crawled in! Anyway we’ll have lots of fun and you’re super warm, so you should just sleep next to the wall so I won’t accidentally kick you off this time!”

‘Why does he immediately assume I’m not going to make him sleep on the floor?’ Midorima had to ask himself, feeling his eyebrow raise but saying nothing to Takao who looked surprisingly overexcited about spending one-on-one-time with his boyfriend when they weren’t at school. 

‘Oh, I get it’ It took a moment but Midorima eventually connected two and two, realizing that Takao was looking forward to spending time cuddling in bed without fear of the greenette’s family members bursting into his room without warning (unlike his own kin). Midorima already got up at the same time every morning without prompting, and he now had a lock as well, so the greenette began to daydream a little.

They would sleep with Takao as the little spoon, Midorima leaning his head in the kink of his neck, nuzzling his nose against the column and the curly little short hairs framing it. Getting an idea, he would run his hand up and down the smaller boy’s sensitive thighs, light touches that almost weren’t there that made the boy shiver and shimmy back further into the his grasp. Said motion would make him realize that the shooting gaurd was hardening already, but any teasing he might have intended came out as a shocked gasp when Midorima gently nibbled on his neck and shoulders instead, making the smaller boy curl his head in towards his chest protectively. Things would get hot and heavy, Midorima constantly having to remind the other to keep his voice down or he’d wake the others, watching in amusement with how he struggled against his partner’s wandering hands, hands muting his mouth.

“Like I said, only in an absolute, ahem, absolute emergency.” The greenette reiterated, breaking himself of his trance, although his voice caught awkwardly partway through before he tried to cover it up with a small cough. Takao’s lips curved upwards on one side, more than likely completely aware.

Somewhat glad the low coffee table covered everything, although he still shifted inward a little, Midorima continued watching Takao, now sure that he knew both what he was covering and what he had been thinking about. Rather than bring that up and just talk around each other in circles, like usual, the ravenette brought up their earlier debate instead. 

“Since the snow’s so heavy I won’t be able to get home as quickly as I usually do, so what if I get hypothermia or severe frostbite?” Is his next argument, and although Midorima tsks under his breath, he’s still fairly quick with a counter.

“I’ll lend you some of my winter clothes just this once, as long as you clean them and return them in the same condition I lent them to you in.” He conceded, Takao looking at least somewhat happy about the idea, although he suddenly grinned evilly about something else.

“Ah, had enough of smelling my scent from your clothes?” 

Takao had been fairly lenient on the teasing today, but whenever that happened, the jokes were even worse once he started again, so Midorima almost wished he’d make fun of his every line instead of putting him through things like this.

“I was /not/ smelling it!” He declared, although the defense sounded a little weak considering what Takao had seen. The truth of the matter was that he hadn’t picked up the jacket intending to smell it, but since it was already so close to his eyes (so that he could read the size on the tag and discern who’s it was) he might’ve taken a small whiff when he figured it out. Right as Takao happened to walk into the locker room. _He played it off like a pro in the moment_ but hadn’t lived it down since, so he could feel the heat simmering on his face just from thinking about it.

“Before you even think about using the argument, if you bundle up correctly and don’t dally, you won’t get a cold. I’ll allow you to use the house phone to call your mother and ask her to heat up the bath if you wish; you should get in right when you get home and not lay around in your wet clothes like you usually do.” He snapped, a bit defensive in his desperation to protect himself from the last topic. 

It wasn’t even that he was mad at Takao, the response was his usual one, his tongue quick but his words never meant to pierce or even slightly harm. The knowledge didn’t calm him down or make the sting any less, his body language becoming tense and guarded as he waited for the boy to continue.

Instead Takao just sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping as he slapped his thighs before standing up on the bed. Head shooting up, Midorima watched in confusion as the other boy padded across the bed with an unrecognizable expression, stepping down one foot at a time instead of jumping like usual. Walking over towards the table again, Midorima feared he might be escalating the argument, instead watching raptly as the boy simply slid his stuff down into his bag with a single sweep of his arm. 

He made it all the way to the bedroom door before he said a thing, a quick “well it’s been fun, but I gotta run” his final farewell as he opened the door. Giving his other half a salute and a strained smile, Takao turned right around and shut the door without a second’s hesitation, leaving Midorima in a room echoing of shocked silence.

Still completely flabbergasted, Midorima stood up so suddenly he became quickly lightheaded, dozing legs lurching as he attempted to race out of his room, for once tidying none of his things before he left.

Taking the stairs as quickly as he could without slipping, Midorima peeked under the ceiling to see Takao already borrowing some of his clothes, currently sitting on the genkan tying his shoes while his mother stood above him making pleasantries.

“Mother, I will be accompanying Takao home, I’ll eat dinner when I get back” He suddenly declared, both parties turning around as if bewildered by his words, especially his mother who looked like she was in shock her first born was going out of his way.

Midorima wasn’t paying attention to her as much as Takao who visibly relaxed, not quite back to his usual self, but he seemed like he was getting there.

The taller male grabbed another coat and several accessories before quickly lacing up a pair of thick-soled winter boots. The both of them said quick goodbyes to the lady of the house before going out into the winter wonderland.

Takao lived about two blocks down on the same street, so it wasn’t a long walk at all but it seemed like it today, Takao seemingly looking at the sky, houses, anything that wasn’t Midorima. It smelled of an avoidance technique, but then again the ravenette looked so much happier watching the snow than he even had inside that Midorima began to wonder if he was being paranoid, and his boyfriend was just enjoying the weather.

Although it was a cute trait, it was a little worrisome how red Takao’s nose and cheeks became, even in the spring, his face often buried in a scarf but his red features still standing out. The snowflakes, even thicker than they had appeared from a distance, were sticking to his dark hair, creating an endearing image.

Rather, Midorima was enjoying watching him, but if he didn’t bundle up more, one of his “fears” of going out really were going to come true. Takao was wearing his scarf, gloves and earmuffs, all comically large on him, but he still was bright red on nearly any parts where his skin was exposed. Midorima had brought a scarf for himself that he was willing to give up, but how could he arrange this in a way that wasn’t covering his eyes or otherwise bothersome?

“Shin-chan, if you give me that, you’re going to be the one who ends up sick.” Takao suddenly laughed, startling Midorima who had been so caught up in mental images and his own thoughts that he hadn’t even seen his boyfriend swing around to face him, eyes finally smiling again. How had he known what he was even planning to do?

“I’m really sorry, Shin-chan, I never meant to say something that cruel.” Takao suddenly apologized, walking up right in front of him and grabbing his hands, pulling the greenette’s attention down to his eyes; clear blue and earnest, sincerely apologetic.

“And I’m sorry for snapping, I knew even in the moment that you didn’t mean it that way, but I still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and hurt.” Midorima clarified, making an effort not to look away as he confessed, something he could see made Takao happy.

“I can’t truthfully say it’ll never happen again, but I’ll try and become better about going too far, okay? I love you.” The last part was so quiet it was nearly a whisper, Takao grabbing behind his back for the handle to the front door of his house as he twisted his upper body to look at his boyfriend with soft eyes.

Rather than responding to the declaration, or getting embarrassed about the somewhat public display (both the hand-holding and this; what if word got to his family?), Midorima merely pushed up his glasses like he always did.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in? It’s much too cold to be outside today.” He asked with a smile hiding behind his hand, although that didn’t block the bright smile that lit up the entirety of Kazunari’s face. The shorter boy reached for his collar just as he stepped over the doorway, gently pushing Takao to walk backwards until they were standing in the middle of the genkan, the door swinging just slowly enough so that anyone who walked past could have seen the way he declared his love right back with a sweet kiss that tasted of melted snowflakes and relieved joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so for once I won't ruin the story with anything angsty or evil, ok? I promise! WWWW
> 
> Man this really did change a lot, though, like my original idea was Takao saying about the same things at first and Midorima fighting him on it. Then, Midorima finally caves and Takao reveals he had to go home to watch his baby sister anyway, so the prank master strikes again and Midorima's mad LOL.
> 
> Since I've been thinking about Takao being an ENTP lately, I realized that the lines were sort of argumentative and wrote the new stuff entirely as the ideas came to me. ENTPs love being difficult and challenging people because it genuinely makes us happy, and similarly Takao wasn't coming up with these ideas to stay out of spite, he was genuinely having fun looking for ways to metaphorically go around Midorima's idea and find a loophole he could use to prove his point. Now admittedly Takao would be a well-developed ENTP, since he's obviously good at easing conflicts and filling empty spaces rather than struggling with emotions or interactions, but ENTPs are similarly known to have a razor-sharp tongue and speak their mind freely, so Takao's teasing can REALLY go too far from time to time.
> 
> Would you have ever believed I used to be in debate club? I sure can't! LOL
> 
> All in all, though, I'm actually a lot happier with this version of the story and how it all fits together, it has more substance, I guess? I don't think I've ever written these two arguing before, but I think this is the way to go about it, when I do it again. Midorima might be an INTP or something (that's what my mom and dad both are) and I think his arguments with Takao aren't like Aokaga's would be, heated and competitive, rather they'd bounce ideas off each other and even find joy out-doing each other. Maybe I'm making Takao too like Akashi?? XDD But they'd make up quickly, too, at least in terms of small spats like this ♡♡
> 
> Again, comments would be so, so appreciated and I'll send back lots of love for them!!! (●’ᴗ’σ)σணღ*


End file.
